


Lindimaitar

by Varaen



Series: Fills for LLA 2016 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, GFY, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imladris is a refuge, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindimaitar

**Author's Note:**

> For the 04.06. prompt: Erasing Herself from the Narrative

There was an unusually high number of unattached ellyth living in the household of Lord Elrond. It was not unusual for edhil over a certain age to remain unmarried, either because they could not find the right partner, or because they were altogether not interested in marriage, but the gender ratio tended to be more or less balanced, in other places. In contrast, Imladris seemed to be brimming with unmarried ellyth. Even after his marriage to the Lady Celebrían, it was rumored that the peredhel enjoyed the ‘scenery’ in his home. Those tales were supported by the fact that little was known about those female inhabitants of the valley and even less were they seen, while the oldest among them had lived in Imladris since its inception as a war refuge, even before the first refugees. Their background and history was by no means secret, but who would be interested in the biography of a simple flautist or seamstress. Under the protection of their Lord, they thrived in obscurity.

  
One of those ellyth was Táranis. A musician of supreme skill, she often entertained the household, be it at meals or in the Hall of Fire, with whatever instrument she fancied that day. Even in the Third Age of the Sun, every exceptional ministrel was measured either to Daeron or Maglor or both, depending on who was drawing the comparison, and they always fell short. This was of course facilitated by the simple fact that none of those drawing the comparison had ever heard both bards play, let alone one of them, having been born after the end of the First Age. Older edhil knew that there was one that rivalled the skill of her more famous male counterparts and certainly surpassed her husband's. Her indifference to artistic competition had let history pass over her, and later, she had scoured the few historical accounts that survived the drowning of Beleriand with the help of her foster-son of any mention of her name, as few as there were, as well as any mention of her law-sisters and contemporaries. They listened with a smile whenever Táranis tuned her harp before playing and called her the greatest elleth to ever perform in Endórë, laughing as they did at their in-joke.

**Author's Note:**

> This may gain chapters if another "unmarried" Lady of Imladris wants her story told.


End file.
